<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[影日]双性转脑洞 by hxr1117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308703">[影日]双性转脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117'>hxr1117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>可以和‘耳洞’/‘头发’一起看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[影日]双性转脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- 影山喜欢穿裤子，长裤短裤，长裙也喜欢，不是因为腿不好看，只是因为腿太长，如果想坐公交车座位上，腿不岔开来会顶到前座。<br/>- 影山冬天常穿卫衣+长裙+运动鞋。<br/>- 日向什么好看穿什么，不挑。<br/>- 影山的衣服都是姐姐和妈妈买的，经常被拉去逛街。<br/>- 日向非常不喜欢穿运动内衣，但是尺寸关系，不得不穿，运动过量的时候得让影山帮忙脱，真的手都举不起来。<br/>- 日向打完耳洞后几个星期，穿衣服脱衣服都非常非常小心翼翼。<br/>- 日向家里人对影山的留宿见怪不怪了，影山家同样。<br/>- 夏的第一个暗恋对象是影山，当天晚上就失败了。<br/>- 她们都喜欢膝枕。<br/>- 日向的味道是爽身粉，影山偏向洗衣液和柔顺剂的味道。<br/>- 日向去巴西之后影山把头发剪短了，觉得没必要了。<br/>- 然后日向回来后又留了起来。<br/>- 日向梦到过影山湿漉漉的躺在床上，马甲线凹陷处淌着水。<br/>- 因为影山的身高，很少男生敢跟她告白，即使真的清秀又漂亮。<br/>- 跟影山告白的女生倒是不少。<br/>- 很多男生想向日向告白，大部分都被影山吓了回去。<br/>- 日向还没喜欢影山的时候，握着她的手会想，她以后男朋友的手能有那么好看吗。<br/>- 影山出乎意料的会照顾人，出门东西都带双份，第一次出去玩的时候两个人带了四人份（日向也带了两份）。<br/>- 影山奥运会后喝醉了去日向宿舍住了一晚，发生了很多事。<br/>- 日向高二的时候获得了马甲线。<br/>- 影山拍动态的广告不怎么样，平面镜头感倒是很好。<br/>- 影山给日向涂指甲油的时候手超稳。<br/>- 影山拇指和食指圈起来能围住日向的脚踝，成年后日向终于圈住了影山的手腕。<br/>- 日向买了所有有影山的杂志，放在床底下，睡不着觉就坐在床上翻着看，偶尔会干点什么。<br/>- 日向从巴西回来之后手感好了太多，虽然涂了防晒，依然黑了几层。<br/>- 麦色成了影山的xp。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>